Percy Jackson the supreme ruler
by Miz10
Summary: What if Percy Jackson was the strongest person to ever exist but no one on earth knows who he is well thats all about to is is percy x Aphrodite and there will be lemons
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is miz and hope you enjoy the story

Some say that if you don't know who Percy Jackson is then you have been living under a rock all of your life.I mean how could you not know who the supreme ruler of the universe is?. Well let's put ourselves in his pov for a sec.

Percy pov Right when he woke up this morning

I awoke in my king-sized bed like usual alone like usual,but don't let it fool you being supreme ruler of the universe has its perks like for instance I have girls throwing themselves at me pretty much Everytime I step outside. Well you may be thinking how come you don't have a lover? well that is because none of the girls who throw themselves at me are worthy to be my lover.Sure I'm only 19 and I shouldn't be to picky but the reason I haven't chose one yet is because they all want me because of my title and not my personality and the real me,yeah I know that sounded like a bunch of bullshit but still I can't just lay with any random vixen when I go to sleep.But anyways today is a important day I will be announcing myself to the "God's" of Olympus and the reason I say announce is because recently my home planet "nebulae" was destroyed by the previous ruler who went mad.(AUTHOR NOTE EARTH AND NEBULAE ARE THE ONLY TWO PLANETS IN EXISTENCE EXCEPT THE MOON AND SUN) so you may ask where do I live? well to answer your question I live in a huge mansion in the sahara desert. I almost forgot to mention that my mansion has a cloak which only I can see through so not even the God's can just stumble upon it.but let me get prepared to go to Olympus.

\--linebreak--

 **Percy pov Olympus** I walked into the empire state building and saw a man in his 30's sitting at a desk so I walked up to him and ask for the key to ( **what ever floor Olympus is on)** he told me that floor doesn't exist so I grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up with one hand and said in my most powerful voice **_GIVE ME THE KEY BEFORE I TURN YOUR BONES INTO DUST_** I swear I think after he gave me the key he fainted and shitted himself. After a long ride up on the elevator I stepped out onto what I believe is Olympus, I give the God's a thumbs up Olympus Is beautiful and you can tell the God's really love the color white.Anyways I remembered what I came for and started taking the main road to who knows where but the weird thing is everyone kept staring at me in awe I don't know why I mean I'm 6'3 Raven messy hair gold eyes with a black pupil ( **Percy's eyes are gold with a black pupil in the middle nothing else)** when I felt I was lost I decided to give them a greeting so I pulled out my twin broad swords Excalibur and Twilight both are completely opposite of each other Excalibur is a holy sword made of light and Twilight is a sword made of darkness. I slammed Twilight on the ground and the whole sky on Olympus went black then I rose Excalibur in the air and created a pillar of light around me I sort of made myself as a beacon so I would stand out hoping the gods would come to me and boy did my wish come true.

 **Aphrodite pov Olympus 5 minutes before what just happened** Our daily meeting just ended basically what happens every other day nothing new going on and everyone except me bickering over petty matters.everyone was just about to flash out when we noticed the sky went black so we all decided to go outside to examine further and to everyone's surprise the sky was all black even the starts were not showing but what was weird is that there is a puller of pure white light a mile away from Olympus.I hurried over to my father to see what his analysis is and he was just as confused as I was but one thing that everyone was sure about was that we need to find out where that source of light is coming from.Zeus commanded everyone to get in full battle regalia and prepare to flash over to the source almost as quick as he said it we got ready and flashed over there

 **Sorry the chapter was so short but it's 1:30 am where I live and I have school at 630 tomorrow so im real tired but anyways hope you enjoyed and oh this is a Percy x Aphrodite story and put in the comments whether or not I should explain how Percy's planet was destroyed and yes there will be lemons**


	2. The meeting

**welcome back my fellow fanfiction reader hope you enjoy** **Aphrodite pov**

When we flashed to the origin of the light I couldn't believe what I saw.A gorgeous man who seems in his early 20's has gold eyes with black pupils and Raven black hair.I almost dropped my weapon when I saw him but I can't say the same for my fellow Olympians when they saw him they immediately attacked,first to attack was Aries and with one slash of his dark broadsword the stranger cut Aries blade in half.next was my father Zeus he summoned his master bolt then threw it at the stranger but then there was a loud bang right in my ear then I passed out.

\--line break--

 **Aphrodite pov when she wakes up after passing out.** I woke up in the middle of the throne room with everyone standing around me,but what was especially weird is that the same stranger we attacked was 1 foot away from me.when they realised I was awoke my father said finally we can start the meeting since I was passed out I don't know what's going on so I asked what's happening and Zeus replied by saying idk we are about to find out.

\--line break--

 **PERCY POV WHEN THE OLYMPIANS APPEARED** I was standing there waiting for about 5 minutes before a group of people which I guess are the Olympians flashed in.They were all dressed in unique armor but I wasn't that impressed,but I did see a really pretty woman who caught my eye.Before I got to admire her more a person with a Spartan hat rushed me but I cut his sword in half with one swipe from Twilight then a electric guy summoned a thunderbolt the size of a yardstick I decided to show off so I broke the sound barrier and appeared right in the electric guys face. I swear I thought I smelled piss after that. I picked him up by his neck and demanded him to take me to the Olympians just to be sure and come to find out I was correct they are Olympians. I decided to let him go but I demanded all the Olympians and I have a civil meeting. We walked for about 5 minutes without in silence to a big building which I later found out is the throne room.I asked the electric guy who is the leader and he said it was him I almost laughed but I contained it.I asked to start the meeting as soon as possible but he said we have to wait for 1 of the goddesses to wake up because she suddenly passed out and I looked around the room to see that it was the same one who caught my eye earlier I decided to walk over there and wait till she wakes up and introduce myself I walked over there and immediately she woke up she turned her head searching her surroundings but when she saw me she stopped and stared me in my eyes. after about 1 minute of us staring at each other Zeus cleared his throat and said now we can start the meeting, to be honest i don't really care about the meeting anymore now I'm interested in her so I decided to make a bold move and asked if I can sit next to her during the but Zeus asked why and I said because he beauty is fascinating which caused her to blush but she ok'd it. Zeus started the meeting by asking my name and I said Perseus Jackson then he asked me where am I from because I seem to have powers but I'm not a godly child they call demigods. I told them I was from the planet nebulae but it was destroyed,he then asked me something but I wasn't paying attention because of the beautiful woman right next to me I decided to ask for her name in a whisper and she said Aphrodite I think it's a beautiful name personally but anyways i can't ignore him forever so I answered his question and said I have been living on earth for a while in a cloaked mansion.After that question I got up and summoned a chair right next to Aphrodite.then the guy with the Spartan hat from earlier got up from his throne and rushed me but I decided to show him his lesson this time and pulsed a wave of darkness at him and he flew back to the other end of the room but before anyone could say anything I grabbed Aphrodite hand gently before breaking the speed of light barrier and taking us to my mansion.But little did I know I was followed there.

 **Please review I will update again as soon as I get a review from 3 different users**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello I know that it has been a while but here i am back once again hope you guys enjoy the chapter**

 **PERCY PoV**

When we arrived at my mansion her mouth was wide open in awe which i totally expected i mean cmon who wouldn't gape at it is is huge and probably bigger then the ones on Olympus. Since her mouth was still open after a minute I told her if she doesn't close it soon she might swallow a fly but of course i was just playing because there are no bugs or insects in my mansion i absolutely hate them. She finally snapped out of it when i told her follow me which she did and i lead her to my living room which could easily fit a thousand grownups in there,I lead her to 2 arm chairs that are right across from each other once we settled down I asked her a question that was nagging at the back of my mind "how are you so beautiful" she replied by saying "because im the Olympic goddess of beauty".I said "well that makes sense,so how do you not have a husband or boyfriend" she replied by saying "well i do have one do you remember the asshole that attacked you the first time we met you" I replied "yes" then she said "well we have a thing sorta but i thing that can change if your interested" My response was "why the sudden change of heart and so willing to do end your relationship then she said "well because he is a huge jerk and i feel you can treat me better than he can". Then I stared into her eyes and we started leaning towards each other but right before our lips connected an ax flew past my head I looked over and saw it was the asshole she was just talking about i was in honest shock ass to how he got here so i asked him and his response was "dont worry about it worry about not dying in the net few seconds" but what made me go bezerk was what he said after that he said "when im done killing you imma make a scar on that bitches face so no man will ever try and come after her" I pulled out Excalibur and appeared in front of him faster then the speed of light with my sword to his neck and said "say one more disrespectful thing and you will regret it greatly" he decided to spit in my face so i said have it your way theirs also one thing i forgot to mention i have the greatest elemental powers in the universe rivaled by no one, so i put my swords away and formed a barrier of obsidian around him since i know he is pretty much fire proof i filled it to the top with water so he would drown,you couldn't even hear his pitiful screams to let him out.I was about to laugh at his patheticness until i realized she was still there i turned around and saw tear in her i eyes i immediately asked her whats wrong she replied "even tho i despise him he is still important to the council please dont kill him" i was conflicted at first but i decided to just let him go when i cleared the water and obsidian he was passed out so before he could wake up i decided to flash him back to the throne room on Olympus after that i walked straight to my room but then she followed...

 **Sorry such a short chapter but i was barely able to squeeze it out im tired at the moment but see you next chapter my fellow fanfic readers.**

 **p.s not updating until 4 more reviews**


	4. Complications

**PERCY POV**

I had walked into my bedroom,its pretty huge with a kingsized bed and covers that have moving constellations on them same as the pillows,there is a movie theater screen that takes up one of the four walls in my room and theres a bar full of all my favourite alchohol.(what more can a guy ask for) but while I was on my way to pour a glass of vodka someone grabbed my arm which i almost chopped off as soon as it touched me until i realized it was her and i apoligized. When this happened she didnt say anything she just stared into my eyes,it felt like forever until i asked "is there something you would like to say"?

 **APHRODITE POV**

I had been holding perseus's arm for queit some time until he asked me if there was something i would like to say,me being me i blurted out the first thought that came to my mind "your eyes are really sexy" the look he gave me after was a sexy lopsided grin and instead of being cocky and saying something arrogant he complimented me and said "your not bad looking yourself".It made me blush a bright gold color(AN/ gods bleed gold ichor so if she blushes her cheeks turn gold sorta). I get compliments all the time but that one sentence he said for some reason made me feel very special like he meant it which he probably did.Since he asked me about my relationship status i asked about his,"so perseus do you have a girlfriend" I was expecting the answer to be yes but i was suprised when he said no.Of course since im the goddess of love and heres a really hot guy saying he doesnt have a question i of course wondered why?,so i decided to ask him and he gave me a very humble answer,"I dont want someone who wants me for my power or wealth,i want someone that i can trust and grow old with while still having a very spontaneous relationship". That last part suprised me the most, what did he mean by spontaneous?, before i could ask he suddenly furrowed his eyebrows and asked me"do you sense power coming from outside near the house?",when i concentrated i did feel something getting closer and closer to his mansion and it seemed to have the power of 2 olympian gods.One had a very strong aura while the other just barely had half the power the other one did my guess was one of the people was aries but then i thought about how perseus said the gods cant find this place,how are they outside?. Before i could voice my thoughts i heard thunder outside which told me who the other olympian with aries was.

 **PERCY POV** Suddenly during me and aphrodites conversation i felt 2 weak presences,1 belonged to the person i humiliated earlier and the other belonged to the electric dude i think called zeus,a minute later i hear a knock on my door which i already knew was them so since im more powerful then all the olympians combined i wasnt scared to open the door which is exactly what i did.What i wasnt expecting was a big thunderbolt to be coming in my direction but i easily caught it the only thing it did was knock me back a few feet into one of the pillers in my mansion but i still wasnt hurt,when i looked up i saw aries walk in like he was the big bad wolf even after aphrodite saved his life. Of course right behind him was the pathetic excuse of a king they call zeus, when he walked in he bellowed/shouted "WHERE IS APHRODITE WE WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO KIDNAP HER" after that happened i got up and started laughing until my stomach started to hurt while they stared at me like i was insane or something,instead of assaulting them back i yelled aphrodites name and less then ten seconds later she walked towards me until she was a foot away from me and she said "yes perseus?" i replied " if you want to leave i will let you go peacefully what is your choice stay with me or go with them" for 5 minutes she sat there contemplating her answer but before she could speak it,a big thunderbolt struck from the sky and directly hit her before i could speak up zeus walked in front of aries and spoke,"there is no decision here,she will comeback if i say so and there is nothing thats gonna stop me" first him trying to kill me with a cheap shot then him hitting aphrodite with a thunderbolt then speaking arrogantly normaly i dont get pissed but my bucket just tipped over.first i teleported over to aphrodite to make sure she was alive,then i teleported her to my room so she could be safe no one could go in there without my permission.once i laid her down on my bed i kissed her forhead and whispered "ill be back before you know it" then i teleported back to the living room where aries and zeus were still standing then i spoke up "now its time to atone for your rudeness and audaciousness"

 **APHRODITE POV** The last thing i rembered before i blacked out was soft lips on my forhead and someone saying they were gonna be back,for some reason i instantly felt safe and blacked out.when i woke up i saw perseus walking out of a room which i assumed was the bathroom because he only had a towel wrapped around his 8 pack abs(i was feeling fuzzy inside just from looking at him),in a sexy voice he said "thats a shame sleeping beauty woke up before i could give her the magic kiss" which made me feel butterflies in my stomach (AN/NO RAPIST VIBE INTENDED) when he saw me blush he gave me another one of those sexy lopsided grins which made my bottom lips tingle even more. I looked over at one of the windows and it was really dark outside i asked him what time it was and somehow he knew the exact time off the top of his head "its 11:45pm" i didnt realise it was that late and he saw my suprised expression and told me i could stay the night at his mansion since it was getting late which i gratefully accepted even though i could just flash to my own palace.Then he said "sorry i dont have any guest rooms, so you can have my bed and ill sleep on the couch" i said i would be fine but he just kept insisting until i said ok then he told me just think of any soap and it will appear so i could take a shower then i told him i could summon clothes to wear then he left the room with a spare pillow and blanket,I walked into his bathroom and it was way bigger then mines at home with a big pool which i guess i was supposed to bathe in.Once i was cleant up i got out around 30 minutes after i got in and dried up then while i was thinking of what clothes to wear i decided to sleep in a lacy bra and a thong tonight (dont ask why) when i walked out of the bathroom i was just about to lay down when perseus walked in.

 **WARNING LEMONS NEXT CHAPTER,SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN SO LONG BUT LETS TRY 5 MORE REVIEW UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER** **YOURS TRULY MIZ**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry it has been such a long time since I have updated but for some reason I really felt like writing so ENJOY!_**

 ** _PERSEUS POV_**

I teleported back to where zeus and ares were I was fuming with anger, there was powerful energy oozing off of me giving me a malicious look. Ares spoke "this time I have backup once we are done distenegrating you im gonna put that bitch aphrodite in her place and show her to never go against or disrespect us ever again" little did the idiot know i can make illusions of myself and have them stand in place making it look like i am currently standing there and when I popped up behind aries and zeus their reaction was priceless. Zeus turned around and tried to strike me but I caught his hand and twisted his wrist to a point of no return,ares tried to hit me with a pathetic cheapshot which i stopped with one finger.I decided to not continue this worthless excursion so i froze time and disarmed their weapons then summoned a throwing knife and stabbed both of them in the gut then teleported them to that I turned back time in my mansion and repaired all damages then I remembered the currently unconscious girl in my bed I decided to check on her to see how shes I saw that she was still unconscious from the surprise attack i decided a shower sounds like a good idea since its getting late and there is no particular reason for me to go to sleep. Once I was done with my shower I didn't have my clothes in the bathroom so i had to walk out in just a towel,surprisingly she was conscious when I walked out, the blush on her face when she saw I was in just my towel was make the effect even better I spoke and said "its a shame sleep beauty awoke before I could give her the magic kiss and yes I got the reaction I was asking I gave her a lopsided grin that I think women consider "sexy" Then she asked me what time it was so I used my constellation powers to find out the time which was 11:45 so I offered her to spend the night even though i knew she could flash back to her palace but she still said yes which I was kinda happy I don't have any spare bedrooms since i live by myself i told her she can sleep in my room and ill sleep on the couch which i'll probably turn into another bed,she then finally relented and said ok so I was on my way to the living room when I remembered I forget my comfortable pjs so imagine my surprise when I walked back in my room and saw aphrodite in her bra and underwear. You are probably expecting me to have apologized but you are wrong because instead I just walked over to my closet and grabbed my pants then proceeded to my bathroom where i got I came back out in nothing but my pj bottoms I saw she was in a tight revealing white nightgown,when I saw her I gave her an appreciative wolf whistle and said "You make me want to stay in here with you instead of sleeping on the couch" to my surprise she spoke and said "so why don't you?" she didn't have to tell me twice so I strolled over to the bed and laid down on the opposite side of the bed then she followed my lead and layed down then shortly after we both fell asleep.

 ** _1:30 IN THE MORNING PERCY POV_**

I awoke to something very soft laying on top of me, I opened my eyes and I could see perfectly in the dark then I looked under the covers and saw a gown and braless aphrodite laying on my upper body with her upper body and she looked like a sleeping angel. I really needed to get up and use the bathroom but when I tried to get up guess who woke up...

 _ **APHRODITE POV**_

I felt something moving under me which when I opened my eyes I discovered was perseus,I looked into his sexy intimidating eyes then realization hit me and I remembered taking my gown and bra off earlier because i was uncomfortable and normally I sleep alone so since i'm so used to sleeping alone I forgot all about perseus when i did it so imagined when i realised i i was pretty much naked on top of him but surprisingly i don't know what came over me i spoke and said "this is my new favorite sleeping position" I could feel his muscular body under mines but then i felt something very big press against my leg so out of instinct i reached down and felt something long and a little skinny and realized it was perseus's erect I heard a light manly moan then i looked up and saw perseus's sexy face then i felt my lady pussy start to get moist and slippery.I decided to give him a treat for saving me from aries earlier so I slipped under the covers and pulled his pj bottoms and his underwear down which led me to saw his huge penis which looked to be about 13 or 14 inches and when i saw it i became even more wet down there. I immediately got to work and started licking the tip of his penis while sliding my mouth down the side of his penis, then i wrapped my entire mouth around his penis and went down as far as i could manage which was only about 9 inches and i could tell he was feeling a lot of pleasure so i decided to increase the tempo and started massaging his balls while sliding my mouth down his large cock repeatedly then i felt his hands around my head and he forced my head further down his cock which caused me to gag but i cant say it felt in a quick instant he pulled me up and put me on my back then hovered over me so he could make out with me while massaging my right boob,then he slid his mouth to my left nipple and started teasingly licking it then he full on started sucking it like it was a baby's bottle and he was trying to get all the milk he slid a hand down into my thong and started rubbing my clit while sucking on my double D tits,while slowly kissing my stomach then my belly button then my navel then he started licking and sucking on my clit like it was a popsicle.I started gasping in the intense pleasure I was feeling then suddenly i felt 2 fingers enter my vagina and i almost immediately orgasmed. then he proceeded to move them in and out of my slipper wet pussy while licking my clit after 4 minutes i squirted while he fingered me and i'm glad he lived alone otherwise everyone in the entire mansion would have heard me scream in ecstasy.I couldn't take the foreplay anymore so I told him to get on his back then i climbed on top of him and slowly slid my dick hungry pussy down his long cock.I slid down until i couldn't go further down anymore and i could feel his cock hitting my g spot then i started bouncing up and down while moaning in pure pleasure from him hitting my g spot every time after about 10 strokes i orgsmed then he stood up and turned me on the bed so he was positioned behind my ass so we were in doggystyle position.I felt his large cock suddenly ram into my already sore pussy and i instantly orgasmed again then he started ramming me harder and faster while me screaming his name in pleasure then he grabbed my shoulders while he was thrusting and somehow how i felt the strokes become even more intense and about 20 more minutes of intense sex and me orgasming 6 times he pulled out and told me he was ready to cum so i slid my my mouth on his cock basically begging for him to release in my mouth so i could greedily swallow and enjoy the taste of his white liquid. Ater about 30 seconds he released a big load of his cum into my mouth and i swallowed it graciously,deciding not to have and embarrassing conversation about what just happened i summoned a new pair of panties and a new bra and we both turned opposite ways and fell soundly asleep exhausted from all that pleasure.

 **HOPED YOU ENJOYED ILL TRY AND UPDATE SOON**


	6. author note

**_SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS STORY? VOICE YOUR OPINIONS IN THE REVIEWS I WILL IF I GET ENOUGH POSITIVE REVIEWS._**


End file.
